Kissing Santa
by Twisted Anjel
Summary: ¤ Santa Clause will never be the same according to Lily Potter. (One-Shot; HH & Family) ¤


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Santa Clause will never be the same according to Lily Potter. (One-Shot; H/H & Family)  
  
Author's Note: Just a short, sweet Christmas ficlet for all of you. This story is based on the song "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause" though the lyrics are not in here. Also, the narrator may seem older when she's narrating then when she's actually speaking but that's because I didn't want to substitute a "W" for all the "R's" throughout the whole story. One more thing, it might seem a bit rushed towards the end but that's only because I was in a rush to get it out before Christmas. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  
  
* Anjel *  
  
Kissing Santa  
  
"Time for bed, Lils." My mommy announces, taking my finished plate from in front of me and wiping my mouth at the same time. As she turns away, I lick my fingers, making sure to get every last bit of pudding off of them.  
  
"Aw, do I have to?" I whine, sticking out my bottom lip at her.  
  
"Yes, now up," she says and I turn away to try and convince my daddy. He's more softer on me anyway. "Can I stay up a little longew daddy? Pweeaassee? I want to see Santa!"  
  
He smiles at me and swoops me up in his arms and out of my chair. "You know, Lily love, the sooner you go to sleep the sooner Christmas will come," he tells me, nuzzling my cheek. I laugh as his hair tickles my nose.  
  
"But daddy! I didn't leave Santa some cookies and milk!" I cry, my green eyes filling up with tears.  
  
A tear trails down my cheek and I sniffle as he kisses it away. "Come on then, let's go put some on the table for him."  
  
"Harry, she has to go to bed!" my mommy warns my daddy, her hands on her hips. Uh oh, she always stands like that when she's mad.  
  
"But we have to leave Santa cookies and milk or else he won't leave Lily love any presents!" he tells her, looking almost as shocked as me that mommy doesn't understand this concept.  
  
She shakes her head but smiles; that's a good sign. I knew daddy could soften her, he always does. "Okay, but don't take long."  
  
I nod eagerly and kiss her. "Thank you mommy! Now daddy, we need the Chwistmas cookies. The ones with Santa's face on them ..." I direct him over to the cabinet, my head disappears inside while my bottom sticks up in the air.  
  
I give mommy the cookies and she puts them on a pretty plate while daddy pours the milk. Together we head over to the living room and place them on the table in front of the fireplace. I smile wide. "Yeah! It looks pwetty!" I cry, clapping my hands.  
  
I go over to our huge tree and look up at all the twinkling lights. I helped my mommy and daddy put them on the tree and all the ornaments (even though I didn't want to put the one that has my picture on it, the one where I'm smiling and you can see my two front teeth missing. Uncle Ron teased me about that forever!). I look over at the fireplace where my stocking is hanging, trying to see if there's anything in it.  
  
"Come on, Lils. Bedtime." I pick up Crookshanks from his seat on the fuzzy rug in front of the lit fireplace and he purrs loudly.  
  
"Bedtime Cwookshanks," I repeat as daddy picks me up.  
  
My parents take me upstairs and I try hard to keep my eyes open. As daddy places me on my bed I cuddle on my purple covers and yawn loudly. "Stowy?" I ask, hopefully.  
  
"Of course," mommy answers and sits down on my bed, pulling the comforter under my chin as daddy sits down on my other side.  
  
I know this one. It's about one of Santa's reindeer, Rudolf, the one with the bright red nose. I love this story but I never understood why all the other reindeers made fun of him for his pretty nose when all theirs were just a boring brown.  
  
My eyes are slowly closing and mommy and daddy's voices are fading away. I hear them stop and get off the bed. "I love you vewy much," I mumble sleepily.  
  
"We love you too, Lily love. Always," they say together and kiss me.  
  
I pull Crookshanks closer and close my eyes as they quietly leave my room, leaving the door slightly open.  
  
As sleep overcomes me, images of Santa and his reindeer fill my head and I smile to myself as I slowly drift off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
A loud thump resounds throughout my room and I sit up quickly. "Was that Santa on the woof?" I ask Crookshanks who only meows at me before going back to sleep.  
  
I pull the covers back and get out of bed, slipping on my purple slippers. Getting out of my room and tip toe down the stairs, the house quiet until I get to the bottom.  
  
What I see stops me from going any further and I don't know whether to clap my hands in delight or let my jaw hang open and scream in horror.  
  
Mommy is standing by the tree and standing in front of her is none other than the one and only Santa Clause. Only, instead of putting presents under the tree, he has his arms around my mommy's waist and is KISSING her! EWWWW!  
  
So he looks exactly like I pictured him and all but he's not doing what I imagined him doing. What about daddy? Mommy is only allowed to kiss daddy and even that's gross! My poor, poor daddy ....  
  
I catch a glimpse of presents under the tree and one looks like it could be a broom ... Maybe Santa brought me the Moon Trimmer I had asked for ... But that still doesn't make up for him kissing mommy! I'm about to march over there and separate them (even though I am supposed to be in bed and mommy will get mad) when she says something that startles me.  
  
My mommy lets out a laugh and says, "I love you, Harry."  
  
What? That's my daddy! I look around but don't see him anywhere. Not only is my mommy kissing Santa Clause but she thinks he's my daddy! They pull apart (finally!) and I sit down on the bottom step to watch what will happen next (and secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of some of my presents).  
  
My mommy pulls on his white beard and laughs again. "Lils would love this," she says and I screw up my nose. Sure, I would like to see Santa Clause but I wouldn't want to kiss him!  
  
"Should I surprise her tomorrow?" Santa asks and I jerk my head up from where it was resting on my hand. He sounds like daddy! I bet no other kids' daddies sound like Santa!  
  
My mommy nods then leans in to hug him, her arms stretching across his large belly. "I love you," she says again.  
  
"I love you too, my 'Mione. Always," Santa replies and kisses her again.  
  
Hey! That's what my daddy says to me! And that's what daddy calls my mommy! Only daddy can call her that, not even Uncle Ron calls her that. Mommy is going to get in trouble for this!  
  
I close my eyes when they kiss again, waiting for them to stop. And though I want to stay and stare at Santa, I feel my eyes closing in sleep. Stay awake! I tell myself, propping my head on my hand.  
  
I have to remember to tell daddy about this tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Bright sunlight hits my eyes and I slowly wake up, yawning loudly. I sit up in bed and try to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Suddenly, in mid- yawn, I realize it's Christmas Day and jump out of bed; forgetting that I was supposed to be on the stairs spying on mommy and Santa Clause.  
  
I run across the hall and burst into mommy and daddy's room, jumping onto the bed. "Mommy! Daddy! It's Chwistmas! It's Chwistmas!" I jump up and down and shake my daddy's arm. "Wake up!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up, Lily love," he says, and gets out of bed as mommy wakes up too.  
  
I charge out of the room and down the stairs. "Yeah! Pwesents!" I scream, grabbing the first one and ready to rip it open until mommy stops me.  
  
"Not until everyone arrives, Lils," she tells me and I groan. How am I supposed to hold it all in until then?  
  
Every year, all the Weasley's and Malfoy's come to our house and we celebrate Christmas together. I love them, really I do, but I want to open my presents!  
  
"Just one, mommy, pwease?" I ask, looking up at her.  
  
She smiles and leans down to kiss me. "Okay, just one."  
  
Daddy and mommy sit down on the couch and watch me as I grab the one that looks like a broom. I see my daddy smile at my mommy, who rolls her eyes. "Like father, like daughter," she mumbles.  
  
I tear the wrapping and gasp. "It's a bwoom! Yeah! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cry, jumping up to hug them.  
  
"You're very welcome," they say and I look at daddy hopefully.  
  
"Can I ride it?" I ask.  
  
"Oh no ..." Mommy begins as daddy says, "Sure."  
  
"What? I don't think so! Not by herself!" she cries, glaring at daddy though he only smiles reassuringly at her.  
  
"Love, do you actually think I would let her ride it by herself?" he asks, then turns to me. "We can ride it together later, okay Lily love?"  
  
I jump up and down gleefully. "Thank you!" I say again then immediately tuck the broom between my legs and go 'pretend flying' around the room, making zooming noises.  
  
"Besides, I put a safety charm on it so it'll only go a couple of feet in the air," is the last thing I hear my daddy say as I run up the stairs then down again.  
  
A few hours later our friends and family begin to arrive until the whole house is alight with redheads, laughter, and shouts. The adults are sitting in the living room talking and laughing, Uncle Ron and Uncle Malfoy arguing over the best Quidditch team (I personally like the Chudley Cannons ...). I'm showing off my new broom to my cousins.  
  
We're taking turns riding it and I see our mommies watching us from the corners of their eyes. "Watch me! I'm a pwo!" I tell them, getting on and zooming around the house until mommy tells me to get down because it's time for dinner. My cousins "Ooh" and "Aww" when I land in front of them and I smile proudly. I'm going to be as good as my daddy!  
  
Dinner comes and goes and we all take a seat near the tree, ready to open presents. We each grab a present we bought for someone else and hand it to that person but when I went to give the present me and mommy picked for daddy, he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Mommy, whewe's daddy?" I ask her, looking around with a frown.  
  
She gives me a secretive smile. "He'll be right back, sweetie."  
  
As soon as she says this, a "Ho, ho, ho!" is heard and Santa is at our doorway carrying a large, red bag brimming with toys over his shoulder. He walks into the room and all the kids go crazy. My cousins run over to him, giving him hugs and holding out their hands for their gifts. When it's my turn, I walk up to him but don't give him a hug.  
  
"Hey there, Lily!" he rumbles, kneeling down so he's eye-level with me. I notice that Santa has my daddy's eyes ... My eyes.  
  
The scene from the night before comes into my mind and I only wish daddy were there so he could see what I'm about to do. "Santa," I begin, making sure to sound very serious. "you wewe vewy naughty!" I proclaim and all my cousins gasp.  
  
Santa Clause stares at me for a few seconds before laughing. "What do you mean, Lily?" he asks, not taking me as seriously as I hoped.  
  
"I'm gonna tell my daddy because you kissed my mommy last night!" I cry, looking very angry at him. "You'we gonna be in so much twouble!"  
  
Santa bursts into laughter at this which surprises me. I turn to look at the adults and find my mommy's face all red and everyone else is laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask loudly, putting my hands on my hips, not aware that I look exactly like mommy when she's angry. "I'm gonna tell daddy! He's not gonna laugh at me!"  
  
I turn around and stalk out of the room, tears beginning to form despite my efforts not to cry. I bang up to my room and slam the door. I plop down on my bed and cross my arms over my stomach, ready to sit up here until they all feel sorry for me.  
  
About two minutes into this plan when I'm beginning to rethink my strategy (the laughter and smell of food isn't helping), my door opens and in comes daddy. I roll off my bed and run into his arms, tears flowing down my cheeks.  
  
He hugs me tightly. "What's the matter, Lily love?"  
  
"Mommy ... *sob* ... doesn't love ... *sob* ... you anymowe!" I sob into his shoulder as he sits on my bed.  
  
"And why is that?" he asks me and I'm grateful he's not laughing at me like everyone else.  
  
"Because I saw mommy kissing Santa last night!" I tell him, feeling very sorry for him. "But it's okay, daddy. I still love you," I say very seriously.  
  
I feel his chest shake and look up at him to find him chuckling. "Awe you laughing at me? I thought you wouldn't laugh!"  
  
He shakes his head and hugs me. "I'm not laughing at you, baby," he tells me then looks as if he's thinking really hard. "Are you sure mommy kissed Santa Clause?" he asks me and I nod vigorously. "Well, that doesn't mean she doesn't love me anymore."  
  
As he says that statement, mommy walks into the room looking sorry. "Hey, Lils. You okay?" she asks me as she sits down next to daddy and they share a look which I don't miss.  
  
"No! You don't love daddy anymowe!"  
  
"But Lils, I love your daddy very much," she tells me, taking me into her lap.  
  
"Then why did you kiss Santa?" I ask tearily, sniffling up at her. "And you called Santa Hawwy!"  
  
She tries to hide a smile. "It's ... It's complicated, sweetie, you'll understand when you get older," she tells me and I don't know how many times I will end up hearing that one phrase in the years to come. "Come on, everyone is waiting for you to open your presents. I think Uncle Ron ate all your candy ..."  
  
"What!" I cry, jumping off her lap and ready to sprint out the door, but before I exit the room I turn to look at my parents.  
  
"So you love daddy?" I ask her again, looking doubtful.  
  
She nods and smiles up at him. "I love both of you very much. Always," she says and I feel reassured.  
  
"You love mommy, wight?" I ask daddy who takes her hand in his and kisses it.  
  
"Of course I do. Both of you. Always," he echoes mommy and I smile.  
  
"Good!" I reply before running out of the room, all my doubts evaporating. Everything can be how it always was. Well, almost everything.  
  
I will never see Santa Clause in the same light again. 


End file.
